


3:19AM

by Insomne



Series: PROSE [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomne/pseuds/Insomne
Summary: The Witching Hour, in which grief comes to life and dances with the shadows on the floor.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: PROSE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	3:19AM

It was 3AM & Keith couldn't sleep. His thoughts were running wild with scenes that would never play, scripts he would never speak, lines he would never hear. 

It was 3AM & all Keith could understand was that the bile rising in his throat meant he still missed him strong enough to splinter the bones in his ribcage. 

It was 3AM & Keith still woke up to dreams of a soft hand and softer words that caused his blood to pump harder, his heart to beat faster. Now his skin prickles and, like an addict, he misses the rush of a one-sided thing.

It was 3AM & Keith shouldn't be hurting like this anymore, dammit. 

But he did. But he does. But he still will.


End file.
